


ART for: We Are Spiraling on the Breeze

by cassandrasfisher



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: What would happen if Bobby hadn't been in the kitchen with Logan when Xavier's school was attacked? What if he'd been hanging out with John instead?That one small shift meant that John and Bobby were captured by Stryker's men along with the small group of other students. From there everything in John's life changed as he discovered just what he was capable of and he found himself becoming the type of person that he'd never have believed he could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfics/gifts).



Here is the art I created for the story.


End file.
